Degrees of Separation
by supersaiyandragonslayer666
Summary: Three years have passed since their last adventure and the Digidestined believed they achieved peace; however, anti Digimon groups and a new dark threat challenge their already complicated lives. Times have changed and the strong connections they once had begins to fade. The Digidestined must prevail once again even as things fall apart and they lose their faith in humanity.
1. Introduction and Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my story: Degrees of Separation, although this is simply the story base and the prologue, and I'm still drafting the rest, so please sit tight and I swear to finish this off ASAP but still complete and remain interesting.**

**Unlike my original OC Digimon story, this based Digimon Adventure; set 3 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. I was inspired by Sonfaro's Digimon Anniversary fanfic which depicted the Digidestined conflicting with anti Digimon groups (which was never finished unfortunately). The name and a major theme in the story was inspired by the song 'Six Degrees of Separation by the Script, a song I happened to listen on the radio only to inspire this story, although it is also loosely based on the scientific theory itself. I love Digimon and the Adventure series happens to be my favorite and a large chunk of my childhood so of course I would make them a fic. You're not here for me so I'll give you the base of my story:**

Degrees of Separation features all 12 original digidestined as the main characters (note: I will make use of Japanese culture and school levels, but still use American names and ages k?). You should know that I try to fit every character like they were presented in the show; however since three years have gone by, so some characters will have changed a bit, especially relationship wise. The actual main protagonists of this story will be both Tai and Davis with the others being secondary main characters. Willis and his movie will not be mentioned because it is practically not canon. Also V-tamer characters will appear, have same features, but V-tamer's plot is of an alternate version of Adventure (as explained in the special chapter) and therefore will not be mentioned at all.

I must also add that if you are unfamiliar with Digi-lore, some things will become confusing. Just to list a few:  
Obviously you should have watched Adventure and 02; you should also read V-tamer to understand certain characters; Kari made a video to guide new digidestined; Jun, Yolie's sisters, and Joe's brother (Jim Kido) became digidestined; you should be familiar with Ryo Akiyama's story (especially ENIAC and Atanasoff); etc.

Lastly, do not expect good English, I will try my best although I almost guarantee that I will not succeed in keeping stable English throughout as I hoped I could. Anyways, lets continue to special introductions.

Here's a special bio for the Digidestined/characters:

Tai Kamiya: 19 year old former leader of the Digidestined, bearer of Courage, and older brother of Kari, passed on his trademark goggles to a boy named Davis to lead the Digidestined at the beginning of 02. Organized the Digimon Reunions and hates everyone against Digimon, often leading to violent conflicts. As Davis tries to take upon the form of a true leader, Tai helps Davis his goals and make decisions. He has a crush on a girl named Rei and attends Tokyo U. Pledges to advance Digimon/Human relations with the UN. Partnered with Agumon, DNA Digivolution partner of Matt.

Matt Ishida: 19 year old original digidestined, bearer of Friendship, older brother to TK, and boyfriend of Sora. Helps Tai in his goal in the UN and advocates the complete fall of anti Digimon groups. Recently finds himself with inner turmoil. Attends Tokyo U but talks of joining the Defense Force. Partner to Gabumon, DNA Digivolution partner of Tai.

Sora Takenouchi: 19 year old original digidestined, bearer of Love, and girlfriend of Matt. Tries to keep the group together against the anti Digimon groups without getting in trouble. Finds herself conflicted with and worried about some of Matt's choices in life. Partner to Biyomon.

Izzy Izumi: 18 year old original digidestined, bearer of Knowledge. Spends his time with computer and technology and works with Gennai to keep humans from interfering with the Digital World. Also helps Tai in his fight against Anti Digimon groups in the UN. Helps set up digiports and digital barriers. Partner to Tentomon.

Mimi Tachikawa: 18 year old original digidestined, bearer of Serenity. Lives in New York and finds it hard to stay in touch with the rest of the Digidestined. Truly despises anti Digimon groups so much she actually leads an anti-anti group in America. Partner of Palmon.

Joe Kido: 20 year old original digidestined, bearer of Reliability. Aims to be a doctor and attends Tokyo Medical University. Finds fighting anti Digimon unnecessary and is more concerned about the welfare of the group's unity. Partner of Gomamon.

Davis Motomiya: 16 year old leader of the Digidestined inherited Tai's goggles; holds the power of courage, friendship, and miracles, and a huge crush on Kari. Recently, he decided to take on the responsibilities of the Digidestined against the anti Digimon organizations and the new threat. Not willing to take losses, Davis realizes that he may have to make hard decisions to insure the safety of the Digital World and his friends. He attends the same high school with Kari and TK. Partner of Veemon, DNA digivolution partner of Ken.

Ken Ichijiouji: 16 year old digidestined, former Digimon Emperor, bearer of Kindness, and recent boyfriend of Yolie. Hates anything that would harm Digimon but fears the new threat more for its power. Tries helping Davis to not lead alone. Partner to Wormmon, DNA digivolution partner to Davis

Yolie Inoue: 16 year old digidestined, holder of Love and Serenity, and recent girlfriend of Ken. Though moved to Ken's high school, Yolie finds the unity of the group falling and is against it. Disturbed by anti Digimon groups. Partner of Hawkmon, DNA digivolution partner of Kari

Cody Hida: 13 years old and youngest of the Digidestined, holds the power of Knowledge and Reliability. He found himself easily detached from the group as he is just starting Junior high while the rest of his team starts high school. Strongly against fighting anti Digimon groups but also resents their cause. Partner to Amadillomon, DNA digivolution partner to TK.

TK Takashi: 16 year old digidestined, younger brother of Matt, bearer of Hope. Tries ignoring anti Digimon groups and focus more on the new threat, seeing it as more important as they use darkness. Goes to high school with Davis and Kari. Partner to Patamon, DNA digivolution partner to Cody.

Kari Kamiya: 16 year old digidestined, younger sister of Tai, bearer of light. Has a desire for a world with humans and Digimon coexisting, fears anti Digimon groups will prevent this from ever happening. Also fears the new threat for its darkness. Goes to high school with Davis and TK. Partner to Gatomon, DNA digivolution to Yolie.

*Yes, I know, everyone will hate the Anti Digimon groups

Antagonists: the new threat (To be revealed later), SADD: Society Against Digital Demons (and other anti Digimon groups), and some UN officials.

Other important characters: Gennai, parents of digidestined, Jun Motomiya, other digidestined, Rei and Neo, etc.

You probably expect pairings but don't be surprised:

Sorato (SoraxMatt): As much as I loved Taiora as a child, I also kind of understand this pairing and liked how it affected Tai and also find it kind of neat.

TaixRei: No, not the same exact Rei from V-tamer, but one in the anime universe based off of her. This is my alternative to Taiora since Rei seems similar to her anyways

Takari/Daikari (TKxKari/DavisxKari): I still cannot decide which one of these I like better; yeah you can complain to me all you want, there will be no definite choice…maybe, I will end up siding more to Daikari for this fic, but still reference Takari as much as possible to compromise. I TRY TO BE INDIFFERENT! DON'T HATE ME!

Kenyako (KenxYolie): I already confirmed they will be dating; I love this pairing to death.

CodyxNoriko: you'll see

There are so many other pairings I could do, and I may reference Mimi pairings, but I never really cared about them so sorry, forgive me and my fanfic for that.

Final Summary:

Three years have passed since their last adventure and the Digidestined believed they achieved peace; however, anti Digimon groups and a new dark threat challenge their already complicated lives. Davis must come in terms with being a leader even when it comes to making difficult choices as Tai tries to find a way to harmonize the humans and Digimon before all their hard work collapses; meanwhile, the digidestined realize that time has since dissembled their unity and the world's opinion of them has changed drastically. The Digidestined must prevail once again as things fall apart and they lose their faith in humanity.

Now that you're primed and ready to fire, I behold my return to fan fiction, Degrees of Separation!  
This is the prologue!

_The Digital World_

_It is a beautiful place full of wonder and adventure. _

_A place, once reckoned by evil forces, was restored to a world in tranquility. Oikawa's soul lives on in its core, spreading colors throughout: the clear blue waters, the lucid skies, the lush fields, tropical islands, dry deserts, and bold mountain ranges._

_The Digimon were its main inhabitants, creatures with many shapes and sizes. Some were scary, others gentle, while some were just plain cool. Most importantly, it was there that we met our best friends and partners for life._

_When we were all united by destiny._

_Our first encounter with Digimon occurred in 1995, when a digiegg that would later become Greymon fought with a Parrotmon; while everyone declared it a terrorist attack, the eight of us were decided as digidestined._

_Then on August 8th, 1999, seven of us entered the digital world for the first time. The world was scary and mysterious to us and we really didn't understand what was going on. But the seven, later eight, of us defeated all evils, discovered many secrets, and saved both of our worlds from destruction. We gained a lot from our journey, but lost a lot more in the end._

_Our first adventure and the later fight with Diaboromon ended up spawning more digidestined. 2 years and a half later, a new generation was formed to fight against the impending crisis. Together, the new generation fought new evils, stopped a Digimon Emperor from himself, and once again saved the worlds._

_By now, we saved the world many times. We tried our best to work in secrecy; but, following the Myotismon and Diaboromon incidents and after years of secrets and lies, Digimon became common knowledge. We were inadvertently famous, lionized by our actions. It seemed to be that we were heroes…right?_

_You'd think that the world would have appreciated our hard work, after all the times we saved them._

_We believed that we had earned the trust of everyone; we actually believed people saw the heroic actions of the Digidestined and their Digimon; that because of one period of peace, we could expect humans and Digimon to finally work together in peace forever._

_Turns out we were wrong and we just didn't realize it yet._

_Although, this wasn't the only thing we were wrong about._

_It only took us three years to realize, just how much the world has changed. Three years of peace before we ended up losing the one battle we could not afford to lose._

_My name is Tai Kamiya, former leader of the Digidestined, and I have to say that I'm sorry, we're all sorry. But it's too late now and humanity will pay the ultimate price…._

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE: DEGREES OF SEPERATION**

_The story actually begins a while before things went bad, in a more simple time; let's jump a couple of months since our last battle with Armageddonmon. On August 1, 2003…._

It was a perfect day. And it was the perfect day to be a perfect day.

The sun was out, the summer winds were soft, and the air was moist; a perfect day for camping.

Twelve children and twelve Digimon decided to go camping in a summer camp not too far away from their homes with Mr. Ishida and Mr. Takenouchi as supervisors.

It was around noon and Tai was waiting patiently for their task to be completed.

"This is it, this is really it" Tai dropped his bad to inspect the scenery. His partner Agumon sat beside him, eating the remains of a potato chip bag.

The camp itself has barely changed and remained stable. There are no freaky winter storms this time nor are there digital gates to force children into new worlds. Now and then there are graffiti sprayed on facility walls and trash littered in certain spots, but other than those minor flaws, the vista was almost impeccable.

"We just finished registering, c'mon, the others are probably over there unpacking without us" Matt said.

"Yeah, at that campsite too, how lucky are we?"

"Hope it hasn't changed too much, though"

"C'mon guys, the faster we get there, the sooner we eat!" Agumon called, running towards the site with his backpack on and ready to go. Gabumon was right beside him with Matt's duffle bag. "Let's go!" he cried, wobbling with the large bag.

Meanwhile, the rest of the digidestined and Digimon began settling in. All the girls shared one huge tent provided by the park while the boys were sent to another. The two adults had their own mini tents for some reason, probably to watch games or something not summer camp related.

"Mimi! Is the tent fully set up yet?" Sora asked; she, Hawkmon, and Biyomon returned from fetching fire wood for a fire. Hawkmon and Biyomon dropped some sticks before flying back into the trees to fetch some more.

"Yeah. Kari, Gatomon, and Yolie helped me set it up moments ago" Mimi replied while she emptied her backpack onto her sleeping pad. Mostly make up and girly stuff.

"Great, now I can start unpacking huh." Sora emptied her bag, which contained actual camping stuff. She looked onto Mimi's things in comparison.

"So, still packing like you did that day huh"

Mimi giggled, "You know me, beauty above all the rest!"

"Looks like you'll never change" Sora added.

Yolie and Kari sat near the indicated fire place, Gatomon resting on Kari's lap.

"Wow, I never imagined this summer camp to look like this," Kari said.

"That's right, you were sick and didn't join the others, huh" Yolie said.

"Yeah, a shame really, but I think things just needed to happen that way. I wouldn't have had a Digimon since Gatomon was separated."

"Interesting how that happens"

Davis, Ken, TK, Joe, Izzy, and Cody set up the big tent a while ago with their Digimon. Ken and Davis finished early and decided to play soccer with Veemon and Wormmon in an open field.

Izzy spent his time once again on the computer, having an intense chat with Gennai.

"Yo Izzy, you really gonna be on the computer…again?" TK asked.

"He's in a very important discussion with Gennai" Tentomon said defensively.

"Really, about Digimon research? I swear Izzy, this is your second offense to summer camps" Joe said.

"Did you really spend the first day of summer camp that you barely attended on the computer" Cody asked.

"Yeah, so what? I didn't really 'socialize' back then." Izzy retorted, slamming his monitor down as he finished discussing with Gennai. "There you happy now, now what should I do?"

Joe scratched his head, "Well, actually I don't know what we're doing right now?"

"We could go swimming!" Gomamon asked

"Not now, we just got here, besides, the others would have to join us too you know" Joe added.

"To think your first self would've complained about all the dangers of swimming" Izzy said.

"Yeah, paranoid me sure was a doozy" Joe laughed at the memory of his old self.

"Times do change" Patamon added.

"So when are we eating?" Amadillomon added.

"Whenever Tai and Matt get back" Cody replied.

"We're back!" Tai called. He, Agumon, Gabumon, and Matt finally arrived with the paper work done. Everyone moved to the center of the camp with them, including the two adults, to discuss plans.

"Alright, we can finally start enjoying ourselves!" Tai called.

"Finally!" Kari said.

"Can we eat now" Agumon asked.

"Yeah…hold on, where are Davis and Ken" Matt looked around with no site of them. "Veemon and Wormmon must be with them, but where are they?"

"Didn't they go play soccer a while ago" Cody replied. "Yeah, they went to find a good playing field" TK added.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, let's just wait, I did send them a message!" Izzy said.

They waited for twenty minutes.

"Those two idiots! Now they've kept us waiting for so long!" Yolie cried.

Some Digimon looked like they are about to die from starvation.

"Don't worry everyone, Hawkmon and I will find them quick" Biyomon assuaged. "Right!" Hawkmon saluted and they flew up. They searched a while on top of tree tops until they spotted the late-comers in an open field playing soccer.

"There!" Hawkmon called, "We found them on a field a short hike that away."

Veemon and Wormmon were goalies. Davis was running the ball towards his goal, Ken right next to him in an attempt to cut him off. Wormmon shuffled awkwardly while Veemon stood firm. Ken managed to steal the ball and run towards Veemon fast.

"Veemon, stop him!" Davis called, Ken kicked the ball like an ace, right between the two sticks and Wormmon's web. "I got it!" Veemon replied. "VEE-HEADBUT!" Veemon thrust his head into the ball, sending it flying into the air.

"I got it Veemon!" Davis ran towards landing point, but the ball never touched the ground. Hawkmon caught it with his talons while Biyomon landed midfield.

"No I got it!" Hawkmon said triumphantly.

"You guys are really had to play soccer this badly?" Biyomon asked, "We're trying to get started here and here you guys are fooling around while Agumon and the others wait for their precious lunch!"

Veemon stampeded over, "It's that time already?"

"Yeah come to think of it Davis, we've been playing for a while" Ken said.

"But we still have a tie to break!" Davis cried out.

"Well do you want me to finish you both off in one game or will you actually join us!" Tai called out, the others had followed the birds to the field.

"Everyone, looks like we are in trouble right Ken" Davis said, looking to his friend for help.

"What do you mean Davis, this was your idea," Ken said defensively.

"Honestly, are you four stupid! We're here to celebrate, you can play soccer somewhere else!" Yolie screamed.

"Hey we were just waiting for you to finish setting up, we already finished and just wanted to pass time!" Davis argued back, "Is it because you wanted Ken…"

Yolie was about to tear Davis apart had Sora, Kari, and Hawkmon not pulled her back.

"C'mon guys, let's not fight on such a day alright?" Kari beckoned. Immediately she looked at the soccer players who lost track of time. "And you guys need to apologize for keeping everyone waiting."

"Sorry" the four said.

"Now that we're together, let's eat!" Agumon cheered, finally about to get his long awaited lunch.

"Well, I guess this is a nice place to eat lunches, everyone in the mood for sandwiches from the store?" Yolie asked.

"I'll get the picnic supplies!" Mimi said, as she went back.

Eventually everything was set up and they all at lunch in the open field.

"I can't believe it's already been four years since it happened. Time really moved fast then huh?" Sora said.

"Well technically, it was a lot longer but distortions in time made everything all weird." Izzy added.

"This is where it all began for us." Tai looked up to the small cabin on the hill. The top of which was where seven lights hit the earth and thrust seven children into a whole new world. He'd never forget it.

Joe handed everyone a napkin to avoid messes "We never really got to enjoy ourselves the first time anyway, it's actually kind of funny that this is the first time we actually got to experience camping here."

"I used to think camping was terrible, back when I was a total brat. Now I find it kind of soothing." Mimi added.

"Yeah, times sure did change." Matt said as he calmly lay onto his back.

"Amen to that, can you believe that Digimon is everywhere now." TK said, sipping his drink.

"We're famous right" Patamon added.

"Of course, it's kind of hard to deny that our little secret is secret no more." Kari said.

"That doesn't make it a bad thing does it?" Patamon asked.

"Who knows, it certainly boasts no negative feedback as it is." Gatmon said.

"You'd think we're heroes or something!" Davis showed a large smile in pride of himself.

"But Davis, we saved the worlds, so we are heroes!" Veemon said proudly, regarding his partner.

"That's right, brings kind of a weird feeling when you think of yourself as a hero." Davis replied.

"I don't think we tried to be heroic, we just did what was right." Ken said solemnly, remembering his emperor days.

Everyone agreed.

"Do you think that some people might hate us?" Gomamon asked, so randomly as well.

"No Gomamon, I don't see why anyone would hate us," Gabumon answered, "Do you know anyone who would hate us?"

"Well, I saw it on a TV show that humans don't always appreciate those who aren't normal"

Joe patted his partners head, "Don't worry about it buddy, we don't hate you."

Still the digimon looked like they were getting quite upset. Tai looked around and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Really guys, everything will be fine. If it comes to that we'll protect you no matter what!" Tai said, thankfully the Digimon seemed more reassured. Tai looked to Sora and motioned that she changed the subject, quickly.

"It was the best day ever, and to think I thought it was terrible at first!" Sora cried.

"Of course, finally meeting you guys was really the best moment of my life! Then we embarked on such a crazy adventure together." Biyomon said.

Tai pumped his fist into the air "A journey unlike any other!"

"Yeah we learned a lot from our journey: about ourselves, each other, and we met many strange people that are now our good friends." Joe added.

"Don't forget, we lost a lot of friends along the way." Matt said, his eyes never opened to fully capture the moment in his head. Yet he was slightly aware that his words brought forth some grief amongst the others.

"Wizardmon…: Gatmon nodded her head down in such a sad memory.

"Oikawa" Cody also added sadly.

"And the others who died for our sake." Palmon continued.

"That's what this anniversary is for; to remind us of everything we learned and show our respect to all who were lost. We also have to remember our unity; we've spent some time apart haven't we?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, but thankfully, we can all be here together now. No school, no worries, just us!" Hawkmon exclaimed.

"And nothing bad is happening to us." Wormmon hugged Ken specifically, after all the bad things that happened to him.

"It really is a perfect day, huh." Tentomon added.

"Well, let's take a toast shall we?" Davis raised an empty cup.

"Nonalcoholic of course" Mr. Ishida said, interrupting his deep argument with Mr. Takenouchi in another picnic blanket, sipping some drink while talking about their kids who happened to be dating.

"We've got the right drinks." Gabumon filled everyone's cups with specially prepared (non-alcoholic) sparkling grape juice.

"Who'll make the toast?" Amadillomon said, trying to keep the cup in the palm of his stony palms.

"I'll do the honors," Tai got up.

"Here, here!" everyone raised their cups in agreement.

Everyone got up and, those who could, raised their glasses towards the sky.

"To all those we lost and to those we gained. For all the good and the bad times. For all the wonderful memories we've shared together. We are thankful for our friendship and hope for peace and prosperity with both the Human and Digital World!" Tai said proudly.

"KAMPAI!" everyone cheered, their cups bashed together and they drank it all up.

It was like a mid-summer festival. The day was great: they played and laughed and sang. All the bad memories washed away as happiness and celebration filled their hearts with joy.

They celebrated on this day, when their adventure had begun years ago; on the place where it began with the ones who they started with and more.

It was a perfect day.

It could be the last one they ever had.

_For that was the last time all of us were together as one, in a time of peace and prosperity. Nothing went wrong, but we began to fall apart. Slowly increasing degrees of separation._

**Well what do you think of it so far? I worked really hard and this is only the prologue! I really hoped you enjoy this and anticipate the rest of the story very much. Also please review the story! Good or bad, I don't really care, reviews/favorites/alerts/etc in general make me happy and invigorates me so I would feel more encouraged to continue. I promise to work hard on this story and actually complete it by sometime early next year. Thank you and await the first chapter!**

**A/N: In case you didn't notice I will be working this out really weird. In this chapter the first person POV was put in italics, in case you didn't know. I may or may not use first person POV but if I do it will be in italics.**

**S.S.D.S will be working on Chapter 1 soon: Anti-Digimon groups will be introduced, new threat is detected, Digidestined lives get complicated, changes happen, and all hell starts to break loose.**


	2. The First Degree of Separation

_Three years._

_That's how long we had before everything started to go wrong_

_Believe me, I'm the expert of things gone wrong._

_Anyways, time passed by pretty fast: _

_Tai and the others his age moved on to college while the rest of us were stuck with the same boring school routine that seemed to know no bounds. Although, we now have our Digimon who would always cheer us on._

_I never fully comprehended what growing up would do to me. _

_The first strange thing is that I actually started, as much as it scares me, learning._

_Yolie almost had a heart attack when I showed off my good grades. _

_Not just that, but I was able to mostly control my anger rather than instinctually looking for a fight like I used to._

_I know that something so irrational would get my friends hurt. _

_Yet I still managed to get them hurt…one way or another. _

_I guess that will never change. _

_However, this new life was so casual and easy; I missed adventuring, discovering new worlds, meeting new friends, and fighting wickedly evil enemies._

_I secretly wished that I could embark on another journey, to be free and livid again. _

_I got my wish. _

_I should've known that I would regret it. Especially since I heard what an impact wishes have on people, like Ken. _

_Nothing went right; everything went from bad to worse, everything we thought we knew was wrong. _

_I've made plenty of mistakes, never living up to the great leader that Tai was back in his adventure. I was stupid, rash, and made plenty of violent and wrong decisions that endangered my team._

_Truth be truth, I wanted to prove myself more than anything in my life. Live up the goggles as a real leader. To make all the difficult choices, to have others depend on me, and to preserve the unity of our group. _

_Never again will I underestimate the responsibility I held._

_I am Davis Motomiya, and I am sorry. I made the choices that led to our demise. I was the one who made the decision that I would regret, not for what it was, but for everyone it hurt. Once again, I hurt the people I loved the most. I made the greatest mistake of my life and it changed the fate of the whole world. _

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE: DEGREES OF SEPERATION- THE FIRST DEGREE**

_I should've known that all hell would break loose once I made it to high school…_

It was April first, just in time for the new school year.

Most of the D3 kids made it to high school with the exception of Cody who was still in middle school, but he wasn't the only difference. Yolie decided to register in another high school across the town. It made them sad because now it was just Davis, Kari, and TK attending Odaiba High School while Cody was all alone in middle school. The good thing was that Yolie happened to transfer into Akasaka High School with Ken. The older digidestined had just begun college, but we'll get to them later.

Davis was running late, as usual, to the grand opening ceremony where TK and Kari were waiting for him. He barely made it through the gates and entered the gymnasium where the principal was making his speech on congratulating the new students for attending this school. Davis made it by the tip of his spikey hair; with Kari's help no less.

Demi-Veemon, who was hiding in Davis's backpack, peered into the crowd and pointed towards the familiar faces of TK and Kari.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Davis called out. TK looked to him and motioned him to be quiet.

"Sorry" Davis said in a lighter tone.

"I almost thought you wouldn't make it, to the ceremony that is" Kari added.

Davis couldn't help noticing how cute Kari looked in the new uniform, which Davis wore unceremoniously.

Kari looked at Davis with sudden interest. In the beginning of middle school Davis had made some serious changes in his attitude, such as not forcing his opinions and feelings onto others; a change that surprised the living hell out her and most other people. She would think into it more but Davis interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, not to mention the fact I made it into this great school by that one point on the test, lucky me!" Davis said proudly.

TK nodded, "Don't forget Davis, it's all downhill from here."

"Don't remind me, it's only the first day and I already wish it was over." Davis said.

"Don't say that Davis, time goes fast," Demi-Veemon said. TK and Kari flashed a look at Davis's bag.

"Davis, you were supposed to leave him with Patamon and Gatomon outside," Kari whispered.

"I know I know, but I was almost late, remember, so I couldn't find them in time," Davis explained.

"Well do it when we're leaving okay?" TK said, "Look, it's almost over."

The principal had finally finished his speech, the teachers were addressed, and the students left for their new homerooms (which the three of them shared…again.)

Davis snuck passed the crowd, towards the set of bushes where they planned to hide the Digimon.

"You idiot, you were late weren't you?" Gatomon asked when they approached.

"Sorry, I barely made it, here" Davis put Demi-Veemon down and he joined the others in the bushes.

"Be careful okay!" Patamon said. "We'll wait for you."

"Quiet, people are nearby," and with that the three of them turned into the bushes. Davis moved out towards homeroom class.

They got their seating arrangements and coincidentally, the three of them were side by side…again.

"Like old times eh?" TK said.

"Right" Davis replied. "I have a good feeling about this; maybe it won't be so downhill anymore." Davis's sudden remark certainly brought interest. Nor did Davis understand where the sudden sense of optimism came from. He just got this feeling as he sat down next to his best friends.

Not surprising the day was boring.

After the last class, Davis was approached by some group of kids. Kari and TK were surely waiting for him, but they stopped him from going.

"You there, Motomiya right?" the biggest asked.

"Yeah you have a problem?" Davis replied, calmly he might add.

"I saw those…things you talked to in the bushes, Digimon right?" Davis cringed, so much for that secret.

"Yeah, what about em? They're my friends." Davis replied.

"Right, let's get this clear, no one can make friends with monsters, not even self-centered brats like you!" This kid was really getting on his nerves now. Sure they are digital monsters, but not the kind this kid was thinking of.

"Yeah, those demons should be locked up in cages!" the ugly one on his right said.

"Look, they aren't monsters or demons, they're friendly, and you got a problem with that?" Davis said, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

The big one, who Davis clearly saw as the leader stepped closer, "yeah, my mom and I were attacked by those demons; but don't worry, soon, they'll be gone!"

After so much self-control, Davis lost it, he grabbed the kid's collar, he didn't care that the others were right behind him; he was ready to take them all on.

"You want to eat those words, Digimon are here to stay!"

"What'cha gonna do, huh! Call on your Digimon to kill us?"

"That's it!" Davis was ready to punch him to another dimension until he was pulled back by Kari.

"Davis! What were you thinking?" Kari scolded him, "getting into fights on the first day!"

"They threatened our Digimon that's what!" Davis got up sneering at the group, "Calling them demons and such!"

TK looked at the group, his turn to stand, "Look I don't care what you think of our Digimon, just leave us alone, or should I get the teacher involved?"

They looked towards the teacher behind them who was organizing papers and jeered away. The leader took one last look at them and said, "The digimon's days are numbered, they aren't welcome in this world anymore. The Society will take you guys down!" He then laughed and his lackey's joined him.

One of them then said, "Better get your Digimon friends out of the bushes before we call animal control!" Even TK was struggling not to beat them to a pulp, but he had much better anger control than Davis.

The gang then turned to leave, laughing hysterically as they left the digidestineds' sights.

"Jeez, the nerve of those guys! I can see why they pissed you off Davis, but you gotta avoid fighting okay?" Kari pleaded.

"Yeah, I know, but what is the Society they talked about?"

TK looked until they were gone; he was seriously worried about what they had said. Digimon's days being numbered, the Society, what was going on? He didn't have time to worry, they had other things to attend.

TK and Kari went to pick up their Digimon and sat on the bleachers with Demi-Veemon while Davis applied to the soccer team where, as luck would have it, the group of idiots happened to be trying out for as well.

"Well look who it is, little Motomiya, do you even play a little soccer?" The big one sneered.

"Yeah, and I bet you couldn't even touch the ball with me on the field!" Davis challenged

"We'll, see" the big one moved to the rest of his group, probably to gain up on Davis.

They played in two teams, the big kid, whose name was Ichigo, took the red team while Davis took the blue team.

It was really hard. Some of the red team tried their best with the ball but Davis out played them all. In the tryouts Davis was always with the ball, but Ichigo kept his post as goalie.

"You think you can stop me punk!" Ichigo called. He signaled for his friends to help.

"Davis take em down!" Kari called; "Get the goal ace!" TK also called.

Confidently, Davis easily surpassed the lackeys and kicked the ball right through Ichigo's hands and scored. The blue team cheered and the tryout game ended.

It was announced that Davis would be the new striker on the soccer team but Ichigo also happened to make goalie, being the best one who applied for the role.

"I'll make your life a living hell little kid, you and your digifriends will suffer!" Finally, the first confrontations with Ichigo had ended. Davis went to his friends who were waiting to congratulate him.

"Davis that was awesome, congrats!" Kari hugged him. TK shook his hand, "Great job man, Tai would be proud."

"Thanks you guys," Davis chuckled.

"Let's go, we're going to celebrate at Kari's! Everyone will be there," TK added.

When they arrived at Kari's place, the only ones present were Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Cody. Yolie and Ken were apparently busy and couldn't come, but both sent messages to congratulate him. Ken said he wanted to join soccer, but found no free time to match to the standards that he had set as the Digimon Emperor and to really earn them.

"Good going Davis, lead Odaiba to victory" Tai congratulated, "You'll do better than me!"

"It's good to see some of you guys, especially since there's almost no one to talk to where I am now," Cody said sadly, Davis patted him in thanks and for comfort.

"No sweat, Cody, everything's going to be fine you'll see."

"Thanks Davis" he moderately replied.

Matt brought up a new subject "Now what were you saying about this Ichigo kid?"

Davis was just describing his encounters with Ichigo's gang and how they made those empty threats, or were they? He also mentioned that having Digimon at their school was going to be a lot harder.

"Well nothing we can do about that, but threatening Digimon? The Society? That troubles me." Sora added.

"Izzy you got anything?" Tai glanced into Izzy's laptop.

"No, I wouldn't worry too much about those hooligans. Anyways, Gennai's been telling me that something is going on in the digital world, like things are getting tense. We might even be facing a new threat!" Izzy added and everyone went silent.

"We gotta get everyone informed; this is serious Izzy why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tai asked.

"I was going to tell you guys later, but no point now, we've gotta meet up with everyone to discuss this some other time. I don't know about this Society but hopefully things won't get too ugly."

Kari pondered with Gatomon in her arms "; do you think this Society will really get rid of Digimon? They can't just do that!" Kari cried. Gatomon snuggled with worry.

TK said, "Don't worry, we won't let that happen"

"Yeah, they won't dare mess with us!" Patamon added.

Davis cheered with his cup up, "Nothing will tear us apart!"

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

Sometime later, most of them left, Matt took Sora home, leaving only Tai, Kari, and the soon leaving Davis and their Digimon.

"Good job Davis and good luck!" Tai said.

"See ya tomorrow" Kari added.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best." Davis said, but as he and Demi-Veemon were about to exit he stopped.

"What will we do if more people start hating Digimon, more like Ichigo, would everyone eventually start hating the Digimon?" Davis said skeptically.

"Why would they hate us? We saved them plenty of times," Agumon answered.

"But what about Ichigo, he seemed to hate us despite that" Demi-Veemon countered.

"You guys shouldn't worry about it, don't let it get to your head, go Davis, everything will be fine" Tai said. Kari didn't answer, it seemed like she was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks Tai, Kari, Agumon, good night," Davis said.

"Bye!" Demi Veemon said.

And they left.

When they left, Tai frowned; something told him that this Society would prove to be a worse problem than they think. Kari noticed this and it didn't comfort her worries that something bad was going to happen.

Ken and Yolie had left school a while ago. They happened to be in the same classes and also happened to work the same amount of effort. Therefore it was appropriate that Ken walked Yolie to the train home but she insisted that they get something to eat first, being that it was about 5:00 in the evening.

"It's really different, huh," Ken said suddenly while eating his hamburger, "it's nice having such a close friend in the same school."

Yolie swallowed a big bite out of her burger, "Yeah, I mean we've spent years with minimal communication and suddenly, here we are, in the same school uniforms."

"I think it's good that you and Ken are together," Wormmon said, but he said it like they were dating which caused them both to blush.

"Wormmon, don't say it like that!" Ken said.

"Yeah even though Yolie actually li…" Poromon was cut off by Yolie who clasped her hand over his beak. "Yeah it's embarrassing"

They laughed but then ended up staring into each other's eyes like his comment brought up a silent conversation between them.

"Yolie, isn't it getting late?" Poromon asked, it was now about 6:00 now and she was expected to be home around 6:30 as the trains can get pretty packed. Yolie then had a disgusting thought of having to do special schools. It would be terrible.

"Yeah, c'mon"

They got up and threw away their trash. From a distance a figure seemingly materialized from out of nowhere. He bared his teeth at the two teens and their Digimon, "Time to send a little message to the pretties."

Ken and Wormmon walked Yolie and Poromon to the station like a man on the first date, which Yolie would secretly like pretend it was.

Over time, Yolie's simple crush on Ken went into infatuation, and being with him every school day made her really happy. She wasn't sure he felt the same, but a girl could hope.

Ken on the other hand did not completely understand how he felt about Yolie. Recently, he began to notice how beautiful she was. These things didn't come naturally to him and he sees her as a really good friend, even if this relationship felt…lacking.

"Thanks Ken, see you tomorrow right?" Yolie asked, Poromon sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Of course, we have the same homeroom and almost all classes" he said.

"That's great but Ken, I…" Yolie was about to ask him what he thought of her when suddenly a blast hit the stairs around her, knocking her and Poromon to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Ken turned around, Wormmon instantly sprang into action. Yolie was thankfully unhurt and Poromon had been abruptly awakened.

Ken found himself face to face with the attacker, a pirate.  
A pirate with a huge canon on his left arm and a hook on the right with the canon aimed straight towards them. He had a smile on his face that was barely visible and a metal eye patch over his right eye. His regular eye looked at them menacingly.

"It's Hookmon!" Wormmon called.

Poromon digivolve to: HAWKMON! Hawkmon went beside Wormmon and prepared to fight.

"Don't worry Ken, I'm here" Yolie said, Ken noticed a few scratches but nothing serious.

"Why did you attack us? How did you get here?" Ken demanded.

"Don't you dare strike again or we'll get serious," Hawkmon said his feather projectiles ready.

Hookmon tilted his head and let out another big grin, "Captain Canon!" He shot a cannonball straight at Hawkmon who sent his projectiles asunder. People who noticed the explosion were almost harmed in the mess. Bystanders panicked, some called the police or did whatever they could but get in their way.

"Hawkmon! You bastard!" Wormmon jumped to attack. "Sticky Net!"

The web stuck the canon to the ground, but he simply ripped it apart like it was nothing.

"I can't deliver the message to some weaklings without having some fun first" Hookmon said.

"Message, what kind of message?" Ken demanded.

"Liquid Bullet" Hookmon ignored Ken and fired again, Wormmon barely dodged it, but it hit Yolie, who was tending to Hawkmon.

"YOLIE!" Ken looked down at the immobilized girl and suddenly felt really angry.

"That were a weak attack laddy; I only need one of you to deliver to, better if she be dead!" Hookmon laughed again with that annoying pirate accent. Ken wasn't having it, Yolie needed saving.

But Hookmon readied another shot straight at Yolie's unconscious body. "NO!" Ken cried, running to her body and prepared to parry.

"Super Shooter!" Hookmon fired the bullet, but Ken grabbed Yolie and Hawkmon and threw them aside. However, the bullet exploded when it hit the ground sending him further back. People still panicked, some took pictures. No one could help, nor would they even try.

Yolie was okay, but Ken and Wormmon could barely hold it up, now was the time to end it.

"That's it! Now Wormmon!" He aimed his digivice.

"Right!"

Wormmon digivolve to! STINGMON!

Ken could hear the people screaming about another monster but he didn't care. He had a battle to win before any others could get hurt. Some unlucky people were also slightly hurt by the exploding canon, but again, he had to focus on ending it, now.

"Go Stingmon!"

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon fired his spikes at the pirate but he dodged and fired another captain canon which hit Stingmon in the side.

"Don't give up!" Ken called.

"Right! Spiking Finish!" Stingmon span towards the enemy and managed to drive him into a building. However, he swatted Stingmon away with his hook.

"You'll never beat me you scallywags! Once more Super..!" Hookmon was about to blow Stingmon to dust when suddenly...

"Mach Impulse!" a blade of energy knocked into Hookmon and sent him to the floor. Ken turned to find Yolie awake and her digivice out. She managed to armor digivolve Hawkmon, who had also woken up, to Halsemon just in time.

"Yolie, you're okay!" Ken called in relief.

"I'm fine, finish him!" She replied.

"Right, Stingmon now!"

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon drove into Hookmon, mortally injuring him.

Wormmon and Hawkmon reverted to their rookie forms and they four of them surrounded him.

"What is your message Hookmon?" Ken demanded, grabbing the champion Digimon by the collar, "Who sent you!"

He laughed with another pirate accent, "We means to tell you that yer days are up. We arr coming to destroy you meddling scoundrels! We are the Dark Legion and we have announced our presence to thee, expect much worse!" Hookmon laughed again before dissolving into Digi-dust.

Yolie got up, "This is bad, very bad, and we gotta tell the others!"

"Don't worry I'm sending Izzy a message, we'll organize something, but first let's get out of here!" Ken said grabbing Yolie's hand and ran her and the Digimon to the station where thankfully, the trains didn't stop despite all the commotion outside.

Sometime later, the police investigated the remains of the battleground. A man exited a limo parked on the curb. He looked at all the people that required medical treatment from debris and shrapnel and all the terrified witnesses to the horrific battle.

"Those monsters were fighting and there were children involved! It was terrifying." One old lady cried to an officer that was interrogating her.

He stepped towards a police man to get some details.

"What happened? Was it those monsters?"

"Look, I don't know who you are but this is a crime scene! Step away civilian!" The policeman ordered.

"But officer it WAS an attack right?" the man asked again.

The officer made sure he escorted the man away and told him, "Yeah, those Digital monsters were battling it out in the streets, those 'chosen kids' were involved apparently."

The man smirked, "That's what I wanted to hear."

The man leapt to his car and pulled out a microphone. He then pressed a button to release a party ball from the top of the limo that opened up to a banner labeled: SOCIETY AGAINST DIGITAL DEMONS! TO STOP THE MENACE FROM TAKING OUR WORLD ONE BEAST AT A TIME!

"People, victims, I come to you as a leader and a symbol of hope. These 'Digimon' have terrorized us humans with demonic powers and destroyed our homes!" People everywhere stopped what they were doing to listen. The cop tried to ask what he was doing but the man jumped on top of his car. Newscasters aimed at him like he was the scoop of the day. "Look to Odaiba, Tokyo Bay, the world, and even the internet! Remember what the Digimon did to us! Today I will remind you that all Digimon are beasts that threaten the very safety of our world! Even these so called, Digidestined, are nothing but kids with ticking time-bombs ready to blow! They are no heroes, they are punks! Join me and the Society Against Digital Demons as we force these digital monstrosities back to whence they came! Join us and we shall reclaim our civil lives! To one again live without fear! JOIN US TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

Everyone cheered, terrified bystanders, unfortunate victims, even the police. News reporters that originally covered the battle now focused on this one man and the revealing of the Society Against Digital Demons: the new group to serve justice against the monsters that so terrified the human race.


End file.
